League of Legends: Pair a Palooza
by Zebiax
Summary: Inspired by Viper of Grand's Short Story Center, I've paired up all of the League champions! Mostly general and random stories featuring pair-ups I've thought would work. Not all will have a romantic theme to it. Rated M... just in case.
1. A Song to Silence the Voices

**_Author's Note: This is the first in a long series of League of Legends pair-ups. I want everyone to know that I'm starting this series and sticking to a plot-line when the latest champion released was Fiora. With the release of Fiora, there are 94 champions, making for 47 pair-ups and short stories. I've already got everyone matched up, and I'm very enthusiastic about writing some, and wish I could find a better match-up for others. None-the-less, I'm sticking to the original line-up, and I hope you guys enjoy it. As per usual, Riot Games owns League of Legends and all of it's characters and all of that stuff._**

* * *

><p>Malzahar slowly floated over the water, going down-river to help his teammates. He had just finished killing Annie in mid-lane and was walking to bot lane for a gank off of Sona and Miss Fortune, who had Soraka and Graves pinned to their turret.<p>

_More blood must be shed. The gate to the Void will be opened by carnage._

_Walk, walk, walk, walk, walk… stop. Wait in this brush._

The ominous voices rang through his head. His vision distorted slightly and filled with purple haze. Malzahar hated this pitiful existence. His gift of prophecy was nothing but a dark curse on him. Now, Malzahar lived as nothing but a shell of a man. He was merely a puppet. Not only to the summoners of the League, but to the voices of the Void that maddened him day and night.

_Graves dropped his smokescreen, they won't see you coming, attack!_

_Icathia demands more sacrifices! Destroy them all!_

Malzahar moved out of the brush and sent forth the power of the Void. He plagued Miss Fortune with Malefic Visions and casted Call of the Void, opening two portals to silence Sona, keeping her from supporting her comrade.

Soraka stepped forth to cast an Infuse to prolong Sona's silence, followed by a Starcall that reduced Miss Fortune's resistance to magic just enough for Malzahar to end her life with a Nether Grasp. Just as the essence of life was to leave Miss Fortune, Sona's summoner activated a heal that surpassed her silence, which kept Miss Fortune alive just long enough for Sona to Crescendo Malzahar and cancel his ultimate.

Malzahar had been hit with a Crescendo before. He's been forced to sit and dance while his enemies escaped from his grasp… Or his allies were torn to shreds… But something was different this time. He didn't know what exactly, but the powerful chord that emanated from Sona's strange instrument resonated with something inside him.

Even more intriguing… the commanding voices of the Void and his controlling summoner were silenced. In his head, all that he could hear was the echo of that one powerful chord. Malzahar didn't have the urge to dance as usual… nor did he have the urge to spill blood or obey his summoner. Matter of fact, he had no urges at all. For the first time since he joined the League, Malzahar heard absolutely nothing.

Yet, before he could take a deep breath of relaxation… his summoner's repetitive orders were once again filling his mind. Realizing the battle was lost, his summoner commanded him towards the Ancient Golem and commanded him to drain its powers for his own.

Malzahar threw that match. His teammates were all upset with him and he knew they had a right to be. He didn't know what had happened, and the incident with Sona's Crescendo had filled him with discomfort during the whole match. Every time upon entering a team fight, he'd hear the soft melody of Sona's odd instrument and he would seize up, taken by the enchanting rhythm.

It was so strange… he'd never experienced this before. He's pretty sure nobody had… The summoners of the League had implemented a very powerful control spell over every champion. This made it impossible to deny the commands of summoners, even if it meant having two allies fight on opposite teams on the Fields of Justice. It caused a great deal of discomfort among many allied champions, like when Luxanna was pitted against her brother for the first time. That didn't end well at all. What manner of trickery was at play here?

* * *

><p>Sona sat in her chamber, gently wiping off her etwahl. She was feeling rather upbeat that her team had won that last match, most of the summoners who had been using her have had her suffer severely and forced her to carry around items that were of no use to her.<p>

_A Bloodthirster and Madred's Bloodrazor? I know ranged damage per second has been tested on me several times… but strumming off powerful notes that fast really hurts my hands._

Rolling her eyes, she finished polishing her prized instrument and began plucking lazily at the strings. The soft melody echoed in her chamber, and Sona closed her eyes as she let the music take her. Gentle plucks on the strings of her etwahl played a simple and sweet rhythm, soothing and calming… and the tones of sound deepened as she continued to play.

Soft notes became harmonious chords, and Sona's hands began to glide across the strings. Although her etwahl only had three strings, Sona's delicate hands gracefully and effortlessly slid up and down the strings, playing a series of tones that made her simple etwahl match the musical depth and powerful sound of a full string orchestra.

The powerful melodies swirled around her and Sona's hair and body began defying gravity, carried by the power that emanated from the music her etwahl released. Over the years, Sona had learned to manipulate magic with her talent. Music and magic were very much alike. They ebbed and flowed across the planet although their existence was barely noticed by those who could not control them. As Sona had trained her ears to hear the music, she eventually had learned to sense the magic that flowed around and through her.

_Maven._

The gruff, telepathic voice that sounded in her head startled her, yet the music still flowed from her fingers. Her hands were no longer her own, but controlled by the magic and the music that surged through her very being. As she wound down, her fingers slowed and the harmonious piece came to a soft close.

Sona opened her eyes slowly and looked Malzahar in his blue glowing eyes. Sona was wary. Malzahar was not himself in their last bout. Sona didn't know what was wrong with him, but she wasn't exactly friends with the Prophet. She had to be on her toes.

_Your music, it broke through the summoner's hold over me during that last match. What sorcery are you manipulating to compromise the League?_

Sona was shocked at this accusation. She had no idea what the Prophet was talking about. She didn't dare speak with him telepathically. She knew that Malzahar's mind was tainted by the Void, and to form a telepathic link with him might just expose her to fall under the same influence. He could transmit his messages to her all he wanted… she was not going to do the same and open her mind up to him.

In lieu of telepathic communication, Sona strummed her etwahl slowly, and sparks began to fly from its strings. The sparks flew through the air and floated together, forming letters and text in mid-air.

_I have no idea what you're talking about, Malzahar. I have done nothing last game that I haven't always done. I limited my magical skills to the same four I've always used, and my summoner equipped me with a flash and heal. I have done nothing against the rules of the League._

_That's bullshit, Maven! You… you took ahold of me! We lost because I could not focus on my summoner's orders! Following your Crescendo to save Sarah Fortune, I was unable to follow orders. I could not perceive them clearly… all I heard was the ringing of your damned instrument!_

_That was not my doing, Prophet. At least, it was not intentional. The summoners keep my magical abilities in tow, Malzahar. If my spells emanated more power than usual, the binding spell they placed on me would have taken effect. You know as well as I that those spells are fool-proof. If I had managed to sneak more magical power past them without meaning to, then the summoners are to blame for their faulty control spells. If you take the issue to them, I'm sure they'll re-evaluate the game's outcome and give you a forgiven loss._

Malzahar had already spoken to the summoners. They claimed that Sona's magical level, along with the capabilities of all of her teammates were all in check. He claimed that he could not perceive his summoner's orders properly and he believed Sona was the cause. They said that they would look into it and let him know if they found anything unusual, although they said that it wasn't likely. Sona had been part of the League for a long time, and was one of the more timid and humble champions.

In all honesty… the outcome of the match didn't matter to him. He was just so confused. He didn't know what Sona had done, but she had silenced the voices within his head and presented him with a moment's peace. He wanted to feel that again… but he really didn't know how to ask.

Sona caught a glimmer in Malzahar's eyes. She didn't know what exactly was going on in his head, but she knew he was troubled. Sona's brow furrowed and she strummed on her etwahl slowly and cautiously.

_What is this really about, Icathian?_

Anger flared in Malzahar's eyes.

_Don't you dare call me that._

Sona stopped strumming as the venom in his voice sent a chill down her spine. She threw her hands up defensively in an apologetic manner. She then began to strum another sequence of words.

_My apologies, Prophet. This isn't about the game. Something else plagues you. Why do you harbor this malice for me? What is it that you want from me?_

Malzahar floated over to a chair within Sona's chamber. He released the power of the Void that constantly kept him suspended in mid-air, sat down, and rubbed his temples.

_Sona… your Crescendo…_

That was all Malzahar said within Sona's mind. She was confused. She realized that not many of the champions of the League were fond of her ultimate skill, but she can't say that it was a troublesome ultimate. Malzahar made it seem as if her ultimate contained the secrets of the cosmos. It wasn't that complex, really… and it was Sona's impish side that made her request for it to be used on the battlefield. She couldn't help but laugh to herself every time she made her opponents 'bust a move' in the middle of combat.

Sona plucked at her etwahl, revealing another statement in the air.

_What of my Crescendo? It's always been the same since I've joined the League. The notes that compose the chord may change, but the magical energy that I place within the powerful chord and the effect it has remains the same._

Malzahar, as if taking a deep breath and making a decision, looked Sona in the eyes and told her, _I want you to use it on me again._

Sona was baffled with this request. Surely he wasn't serious. Outside of the Fields of Justice, there were no limiter spells. Her Crescendo might be ten times more powerful and who knows what effects it would have? Aside from that, there were no magical nexuses that would re-animate Malzahar's cold corpse should the powerful burst of magic be his undoing. Sona nervously strummed her etwahl, bringing these points to light in the Prophet's eyes.

_Sona…Your Crescendo… it silenced the voices. Icathia's call… the commands of the summoner… even through the heat of battle, your powerful chord left me with complete and utter silence._

Sona was taken aback by what Malzahar had just revealed to her. She prided herself in her musical talent and she loved hearing praise from people… words of how her musical performances moved and captivated them. However, never had she heard anything like this.

The voice of the summoners was absolute. They possessed such powerful magic that once a command enters a champions' mind, they are helpless but to obey, no matter their judgment on the matter. On top of that… Malzahar's state of insanity caused him to hear the voice of the Void. She'd known about his problem. Several times, she'd noticed him talking to himself, grabbing his head in frustration and screaming out as voices unheard to her toyed with his mind.

The fact that her Crescendo silenced the voices that played within his head was unheard of. Crescendo was a spell that the summoners monitor. She can access an insanely powerful Crescendo that is capable of splitting the land itself in two. Out of habit, she had just grown accustomed to belting out her most powerful chord and letting the summoners reduce the power as they saw fit. But how is it that they would allow her Crescendo to interfere with their ability to control Malzahar?

_Maven… please. These voices… all they do is call for blood and repeat a prophecy I've heard a thousand times. They echo within my head, telling me that the time will soon arrive where the portal to Icathia shall open and consume the world. I'm sick of hearing it… I know you and I aren't exactly allies within the League… but as a fellow champion, I beg of you… Release me._

Sona bit her bottom lip softly and furrowed her brow in indecision. She didn't mind performing a Crescendo for Malzahar… but the risks were extremely high. She could _kill_ him. Sona didn't think she could handle having that kind of burden on her shoulders.

Malzahar continued to stare at the Maven of the Strings pleadingly. For just a short moment, she had given him peace… and he longed to receive it again. He was willing to do anything to feel the silence once more.

Sona shook her head slowly and began to strum her etwahl.

_I can't risk killing you, Malzahar… and theoretically… my Crescendo couldn't have blocked the summoner's voice… the summoners are the ones who control how powerful my spell is. It just doesn't add up._

Malzahar's pained expression stung Sona. Guilt ate at her. Sona had no allegiance with anyone within the League… she had tried to keep an open relationship with all of her companions within the Institute of War. She was always ready to lend a helping hand, and it killed her that she didn't think she'd be able to help the Icathian Prophet.

_I'm sorry Malzahar… I want to help, I really do… but what you're asking for involves a risk that I am not willing to take._

Malzahar's eyes seem to fill with sorrow… then a flash of listlessness… like the voices had taken ahold of his mind once again. He shook his head and pounded his fist against the wall as his teal, glowing eyes seemed to take on an enraged red-like purple. Then, as if remembering his place, he looked up apologetically at Sona.

_I understand. Thank you for your time, Maven. I'm sorry to have disturbed you._

The power of the Void surging through him once more… he began to float through the door. Sona wanted to stop him and help him, but she was too scared of doing some permanent damage. Malzahar's mind was already broken… what if she were to hurt him even more?

It was then that something occurred to her. Her teacher and mentor Lestara had once mentioned that Sona's music may be the most powerful tool she may ever possess. Although cursed with complete silence, her music speaks volumes. Even after Sona was accepted into the League of Legends, and had become able to use magical abilities at will… her teacher would constantly remind her, that the music was her most powerful tool. Not because it allowed her to control magic, and not because it became her voice… Lestara believed that Sona, a mute musician… would open the eyes of Valoran and reveal to them something that they had been blind to. Lestara told her… that her music would one day open all of Runeterra's eyes to true harmony… and her music might just be the key to giving Valoran peace.

As Malzahar began to float away, the weight of three worlds on his shoulders, Sona put all of her soul into one, flawless chord. This one chord was nothing but raw, powerful music. No magic, no sparks of light… no visible elegance of any kind. There was nothing but sound… the sound of a single, passionate cry of her etwahl. The sound of her instrument didn't ring out and the waves of sound didn't bounce off of the walls like Sona was so used to hearing. Instead, the sound of that chord ebbed and flowed, travelling through the air and making itself known to any and all that could hear. It was almost alive, and Sona's etwahl seemed to hum, as if satisfied that she had produced such a beautiful sound.

Malzahar dropped to the ground in front of her. Sona dropped her etwahl and ran over to him. She turned him over and shook him violently. She had completely ignored the fact that Malzahar's mind was infected by the Void and began telepathically shouting into his mind.

_Malzahar! Are you okay? Oh god… please be okay…_

Malzahar opened his eyes slowly. That voice was so beautiful. Even though laden with concern, it flowed through his mind melodiously. Although he was a Prophet who was cursed to hear incessant voices through his head for his entire life… he could get used to hearing this.

_Oh my god, Prophet… I'm so sorry. I just… I really wanted to help and I… are you all right? I warned you that this would happen. Can you stand?_

Malzahar smiled… the first time he's done so for as long as he could remember. He reached up and placed a hand against Sona's shoulder.

_You did it, Sona… I hear nothing. The Void is gone._

She smiled and helped him to stand. It was then that they realized that Malzahar stood. He didn't float in place… he just stood. He looked in a mirror. His eyes were once again a light blue. They no longer glowed. He could see his own pupils once again. The Void was completely and undeniably gone.

He pulled his hood off and his face was clean. The glyphs and marks that covered his face and glowed with energy had disappeared. His black hair was tousled, but it didn't float around as if he was constantly blown by a fan.

Sona saw the look of awe in Malzahar's eyes as he touched his face… She then thought about the repercussions of losing the Void. What about his powers? Did they leave him as well? What would happen to him now? Oh, she really hoped she made the right decision.

_Malzahar… your abilities… your magic. A-are those gone as well?_

Malzahar held a hand out and focused on any magical power he could conjure from the Void. When his hand burst into a purple flame, he jerked in surprise. His mind spoke to the energy in his hand, commanding it to burn brighter, then smaller. He then summoned a portal to the Void.

The portal opened and Malzahar kept Sona behind him, afraid that the Void would seize control of her mind. He stared straight into the darkness, and it seemed to stare right back at him. For a long period of time, he stood eye to eye with the abyss. And he heard absolutely nothing.

Thanks to the Maven of the Strings… Malzahar controlled the Void… and it no longer controlled him. He closed the portal, turned around, and hugged the frail, small musician, much to her surprise.

_Maven… perform for me… sing for me…_

She looked up at Malzahar, smiled, and nodded. Malzahar lay back in a small chair in Sona's chamber, as Sona began to strum her etwahl, and telepathically hummed a separate melody into his mind. After all of these years of horrid torturous voices, the sound of Sona's voice and etwahl was harmonious and peaceful… and Malzahar would never tire of hearing it.

_You're music is beautiful, Maven._

Sona stopped humming to say, _Call me Sona, Malzahar… we're friends now, aren't we?_

_Friends? You're a godsend for me, Sona._

_C-can't you speak, Malz?_

_I dare not insult your struggle by using my mouth to speak with you._

Sona's eyes began to water and she smiled in gratitude. Malzahar stood, walked over to her, and kissed her. Sona's heart fluttered in her chest. She'd never known how… understanding Malzahar was. He pulled back and smiled at her.

_Play it for me again, Angel._

_**Author's Note 2: Well, that's my little spin on a Malzahar/Sona match-up. I hope you guys enjoyed and my next pair-up is Tristana/Ziggs. I'm looking forward to writing it and I hope you guys are looking forward to reading it! Please R&R, and let me know what you guys thought.**  
><em>


	2. Fireworks

**_Author's Note: Wow... so I totally forgot that I was in the middle of writing a fanfic. Sorry about that, guys! Anyway, here's my Tristana/Ziggs fic as promised, a story centered on friendship. Hope you enjoy it, and I'm sorry that it took me so long to post this one. To make up for it, I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. League of Legends doesn't belong to me... neither do any of its characters. You guys know the drill._**

* * *

><p>Tristana skipped merrily down the halls, humming a soft, nameless tune as she carried her large, cannon-ball firing bazooka by her side. It's been a while since she'd had such a good match. She did feel bad that she had to fight against Teemo that game. They had always been good friends… but apparently his summoner was a dunce. She could easily see the annoyance in his eyes as he was forced to walk into stupid fights, controlled by a summoner who wouldn't know what strategy and map awareness were if they punched him in the face.<p>

As she turned the corner, her skipping slowed down to a cautious gait and her humming stopped. Her ears twitched slightly. As she slowly made her way down the hall, she felt the burning sensation of eyes tracing her every move.

A sharp intake of breath sounded off behind her. She ducked as a dart flew over her head. She fired her large bazooka into the ground, sending her flying through the air and behind her stealthy best friend. She pressed the hot rim of her smoking gun into Teemo's back.

"Nice try… but no. Could you breathe any louder? I thought for a second that I was getting followed by a rapist, not ganked by you. Someone a little upset that we lost?"

Teemo's serious expression seemed to melt away as he realized he had failed to surprise her. He smiled with embarrassment and nodded. Tristana had been friends with Teemo for a long time… but she had to admit how he transitioned between his combat personality and his casual personality freaked her out.

"Yeah…. but that's not entirely my fault… actually… it wasn't my fault at all! You saw how that summoner handled me! Dear god, do they let _anyone_ become summoners now?" Teemo sighed and walked alongside Tristana. "Not like it really matters. I can't even surprise you walking down the halls of the Institute."

Tristana laughed softly. "Oh come on, Teemo… Your eyes are like lasers. If someone's not in the heat of battle, they'd easily perceive the death glare. The air is charged with your attentive stare… scoping out weaknesses and waiting to strike."

Teemo smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well yeah, I guess you're right. Anyway, good game, Tristana… well done." Teemo held out his hand and Tristana took it, standing next to him for a good minute and a half doing their secret handshake.

* * *

><p>Tristana opened her door to find someone in her chambers. He seemed like another Yordle, and he was fiddling around with the cannon-balls she used for ammo and muttering something to himself that she couldn't make out.<p>

"What the hell are you doing! Do you know how expensive that ammo is!" Tristana screamed, almost failing to resist the urge to blow him the fuck up. The Yordle looked up from his hands, now covered in gun-powder, with the biggest and creepiest grin she'd ever seen. In a flash, he bolted in front of her, standing so close to her that she could feel him breathing heavily in her face.

"Hi… I'm Ziggs." He said to her, holding a filthy hand up in greeting. Tristana didn't have a problem with dirt… but something about the Yordle raised warning flags in her head. None-the-less, she smiled and cheerfully introduced herself. "Tristana. Now… is there any particular reason you're in my chamber… messing with my stuff?"

Ziggs took his goggles off and raised an eyebrow at her. "Your stuff? This is _your_ room?..." His giant grin faded to a smaller smirk, as if he was challenging her. "No offense, toots… but there's no way a girl like you packs such… explosive… powerful ammo." He said… pausing as his eyes seemed to lose focus.

Tristana smirked as she lifted her trusty bazooka higher, with her name carved on the tip of the barrel. "Believe what you want. The proof is right here… now I ask again… what are you doing?"

Ziggs narrowed his eyes as if inspecting her. He then pulled his goggles back on and shrugged. "I was just taking a look. I've only cracked two of 'em open. I'm your new roomie for now. The summoners told me they ran out of room to stick new champions. It's temporary… and as much as I'd like to tell you I'll be quiet and out of the way, I won't be. I'm an explosive enthusiast… I couldn't help myself when I saw your ammo lying around."

Tristana smirked with interest. A kindred soul. She didn't know what it was about explosives really… but she was obsessed with them as well. Every time she was on the battlefield armed with her trusty weapon, she'd love watching the crazy explosions with awe. Even off the Fields of Justice, she'd shoot her cannon at nothing just to watch the explosions go off in the air. She'd often tried to get Teemo to join her, but he wasn't all that interested. He had always said that projectiles should only be as large and lethal as they needed to be to get the job done. The explosives were a little distracting and overkill as far as he was concerned.

"So… you like explosives… what exactly were you doing cracking the ammo open? It won't blow up unless hit with enough force." Tristana asked in confusion. Ziggs laughed… a rather crazy scientist kind of laugh… and told her "I wasn't trying to make an explosion… I know how the ammo works… I was opening them up to see if I can make a _better_ explosion!"

Tristana raised an eyebrow, taking offense to Ziggs' words. "You saying my ammo ain't powerful enough for you?" Ziggs chuckled at her. "Hell no, your ammo's plenty powerful… but as far as I'm concerned… you can never make a big enough boom!" Ziggs darted to a far off side of the room where a large bag that Tristana hadn't noticed earlier was sitting. Pulling out a knife, he slashed at the cloth and a bunch of unlit bombs and sealed vials came rolling out.

Picking up one of the vials, Ziggs swirled the liquid around. "I've always wanted to be a scientist, see?... But there's one fatal error in my scientific ventures…" He pulled out another vial, opened both, and poured the contents of one into the other. The liquid fizzled together and Ziggs poured it down his throat… and the sound of an explosion went off. He pushed Tristana to the side and burped loudly, smoke and fire whizzing out of his mouth.

"My shit always explodes." Ziggs said while wiping a sleeve over his mouth. Tristana's jaw hung open at what he just did. She blinked twice… then eventually, laughed softly after realizing he was completely okay. "That was pretty fucking awesome." She said with a smile.

"Thanks. So yeah… as a scientist… I'm kind of a failure… but instead of sulking about it, I do what I'm good at. I figure I can use my Hexplosives for good… so here I am… ready to blow up some people in the name of Bandle City." He told her, his massive grin still in place.

Tristana was intrigued by Ziggs' story… never had she met anyone that was as interested in explosives as her. Like her, Ziggs didn't consider explosives as weapons of complete and utter annihilation. She wasn't a fan of violence and destruction… she wasn't a Noxian after all. She just thought that explosions themselves were just plain cool as hell. And that being around them made her feel like a total badass.

They spent a long time talking and eventually night had fallen without either noticing. Tristana packed some ammo up and lifted her large bazooka, smiling slightly at Ziggs as she began to leave the room. "Hey, don't make a mess, okay? I'll be back."

Ziggs' head gear had been removed while they'd been talking, and his large, weird grin had faded a little and he had a more normal expression. He raised a brow at her, wondering where she'd be headed off to so late in the night… and a little miffed that she cut their conversation short… he was having such a good time talking to her.

"W-where are you goin'?" He asked… half of him wanting to tag along. Tristana rubbed the back of her neck and she blushed with embarrassment. "I was going to… shoot my bazooka in the air. It's kind of a waste and pretty pointless… but it's so calming for me. You can tinker with my ammo here if you want, I won't be long."

Ziggs dragged a sack out from another corner. "Sounds fun… how about I come with you? I'd love to see the explosions… Maybe make a few of my own." He said, inviting himself and hoping he wasn't turning red. Tristana smiled, glad that he didn't laugh at her and nodded. "Sure… I'd really like that."

* * *

><p>It started with Ziggs launching a couple of bombs into the air, followed by Tristana shooting them down. The explosions were loud and… well, explosive. Fire lit up the night sky and smoke drifted in the wind. The explosions going off excited the two small Yordles, their pulse raising as they began launching explosives into the air with complete abandon… their eyes lighting up as sparks and fire flew through the sky. The loud, abrupt booming created a beat that only explosion lovers like themselves could appreciate. They ran across the meadow, weaving and drifting together, almost dancing as their fireworks shot across the sky, bright and powerful, dimming even the stars.<p>

Tristana and Ziggs lay in the grass next to one another, Tristana nearly out of ammo and Ziggs' satchel of bombs almost empty. They were both breathing heavily after creating one of the most amazing arrangements of explosions either of them had ever seen.

"So… why the League, Ziggs? Your bombs are phenomenal… Why use them to fight for the League? You could make weapons to sell… or create flashier bombs to set off during festivals… kind of like fireworks… but better!"

Ziggs smiled sadly at Tristana, then looked up at the night sky. "Nobody takes me seriously out there. I'll never make my mark out there unless I can get enough people to see that what I do is useful. As it is now… I'm a failed scientist. Horribly failed… nothing I ever make works."

Tristana encouragingly patted Ziggs' shoulder. "Oh come on… it can't be that bad. I'm sure there would be a bunch of people that would appreciate what you do. I mean, I think what you're capable of is pretty amazing."

Ziggs put up that enormous grin. "Yeah… I know… but I don't want a select few to see value in what I do… I want the world to know just what I'm capable of. I'm not a failure, I just pursued the wrong goal. I want to show them all how well I've adapted to what I'm good at. The League gives me a chance to show all of Valoran that they were wrong to mock me. I'm not a failed scientist… I'm a phenomenal demolitionist."

Tristana grabbed Ziggs' hand and began slapping and pounding it as he held it out towards her. "This is a handshake sacred to me and Teemo… but I want to share something special with you, too."

Ziggs pulled of his goggles, happiness and gratitude sparkling in his eyes. He pulled a small ring out of his satchel and put it on Tristana's finger. "I'm not gonna steal a handshake sacred to you and Teemo… I've got something much better for us.

He showed Tristana that he had a matching ring on his hand, he made a fist, and he held it out to her. Tristana stared at the ring on their fingers intently. He smiled at her and said, "Pound it."

Tristana curled her fist and pounded Ziggs' fist, the two rings connecting and a miniature flare of gunpowder burst from them. Sparks and smoke flew from where the rings connected. Tristana looked at the tiny explosion in awe. She then looked up at Ziggs and said "That… is severely cool."

Ziggs smiled at her. "This'll be our 'sacred' handshake... Friends?" Tristana nodded at Ziggs. "You bet."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note 2: Well, there you have it. Trist and Ziggs, explosives enthusiast and best of friends. Hope you guys enjoyed, please let me know what you guys think, I love getting feedback, even if you didn't enjoy it, I'd like to know why. Thanks, and I'll get to work immediately on my next chapter. Hope you look forward to it!<strong>_


End file.
